There present exists devices and methods for measuring the soot component in exhaust gases of, in particular, diesel engines. Such devices or methods usually perform such measuring through the use of filter paper in the exhaust flow wherein the increase in weight of the filter paper or the coloration thereof caused by the soot allows for measuring the optical turbidity.
Other methods of measuring such turbidity use a light scattering method wherein the soot particles in the exhaust gas are measured. One such device is that manufactured by Berkley a.Co., Inc., Spirit Lake, Ia., U.S. under the name "Smoke Meter", Model 200. This unit operates on the principal which equates the percentage of light lost which results during an illumination of the exhaust gas. However, heretofor such known measuring devices suffer from disadvantages in particularly being hard to handle, in addition to being relatively expensive and complicated. Accordingly, there exists a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive and versatile measuring device which is effective yet allows for ease of use.